The truth comes out
by Vampgirl Bitches Biteme
Summary: All hell breaks loss when Claire tells the gang about her secret identity and what she was sent to do. How will the gang react? Will Claire ever be able to regain Shane's trust? Will she be able to deal having to live in an abandoned house just roads away from her old house and her old life. What will happen when Eve decides to trust her again? first story please R
1. Chapter 1 They find out

Claire's P.O.V

I sigh as I hear the Glass House phone go off. I go to get it but my husband, Shane, pulls me back down against his chest. "Michael or Eve can get it." He moaned and kissed my neck again right where it always made me shiver. "Eve and Michael are at work remember, babe." I giggle as I get up to go to the phone. Shane Groans and I just stick my tongue out at him as I quickly run out of our room and downstairs where the phone was just going silent. "Great." I mumbled as I picked up the phone and checked the voice message. "Claire, this is Jayla. I was just calling to see…. How things were going. I guess just call me when you get the chance. We need to talk." Jayla said over voice message. _Crap! I forgot!_ I thought and let out a gasp. I put my head against the wall and lifted it back to back my head off the wall. I hurled my head forward preparing for the hard wall, but instead my head fell into a strong warm hand. "Claire? What's wrong?" Shane asked. I sank to the floor and just cried feeling pathetic.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Shane's P.O.V

I padded downstairs quietly listening to try and find out what Claire was doing. Don't get me wrong, I love her and trust her with all my heart, but this was just strange. Claire never wanted to get the phone and when she did it never took her this long. I stood on the bottom step watching her. She had a pained look on her face. Ok, this was getting really strange she rested her head against the wall and lifted it back. _Shit! She wouldn't! _I thought as I rushed to put my hand against the wall that she was throwing her head against. "Claire? What's wrong?" I asked and that was it, she sank to the floor burst out in tear's mumbling something to quiet for me to hear.

Claire's P.O.V

When I finally got control of myself I realised that I was sat in Shane's lap in Michael's special chair. "Claire? What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?" Shane asked me. I just shook my head. I couldn't tell him that I was here to kill Michael and everybody else he ever cared about. It would kill him to the core. I just kept my mouth shut shaking my head. "Claire you can trust me. I promise no matter what it is I won't get mad." Shane promised me. "I can't tell you. You'll hate me forever." I whispered. His whole body tensed up and I felt him slowly calm himself down like I taught him to. "Claire, are you cheating on me? Is that it? God please tell me the truth." Shane begged. He thought I was cheating on him? "God no! Of course I'm not cheating on you! I love you more than anything! I would give my life for you!" I insisted. "Then what could be so awful that I would hate you then?" Shane asked quietly. I shook my head. "Can it wait until Eve and Michael are back? It sorta involves all of you." I say shyly. I look back down at my hands before getting off Shane's lap and going upstairs and into my room. "What the fucking hell have I done? I will ruin this relationship when Shane and the others find out! What should I do?" I say quietly to my angels.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

5 hours later

Michael and Eve came home arguing about who was on cooking duty and washing up duty. I was going to miss this once they kick me out or kill me. "Ok Claire, no more stalling. It's time to spill what you are keeping bottled up." Shane insisted as the other's all sat down staring at me, stood awkwardly inform of the TV. "Ok, here it's goes. Ok guys please don't hate me I beg of you. The real reason I came here, to Morganville was because I am a secret agent. I was assigned to come here and find the guy," I look at Shane. "You Shane. I was assigned to come here and find you and kill everyone you cared about. I was the one who killed your sister. Not Monica. I set that fire. I told Monica to say she did otherwise I would kill her." I blurted out everything. Nobody coughed or interrupted. "So yeah. But that all changed when I met you and found out how kind and loving you all were. Especially you Shane. I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I thought that if I never continued then I could forget I even started and live my life like a normal girl." I rushed to say. Nobody talked or blinked for a few seconds. But then Shane flew off the sofa. "What the actual fuck Claire! It was you that did all that stuff to my family!? Fuck you! You little bitch!" Shane yelled then slapped me around the face with so much force that I went flying into the wall.


	2. Chapter 2 I'm sorry

Eve's P.O.V

"I can't believe this! Claire why hunni? Why would you ever agree to do this in the first place?" I asked in a small, quiet, scared voice. "I didn't have a choice Eve. Honestly! They held my brother and sister prisoner! Eve I tried to refuse so they killed my siblings! They killed them! I had to agree otherwise I would have been next! Please believe me." She begged as she knelt in front of me. I flinched away and coward into Michael's arms. Claire looked hurt by my reaction so she just stood up and limped over to a chair instead. "Claire just get out ok. I don't want you here! Ever you leave or I leave and trust me Michael and Eve won't like you anymore for me being the one leaving!" Shane said from on the stairs. She blinked away the tears before walking over to Shane. "Please Shane. I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen. I love you." Claire begged quietly. Shane looked away from the bruised, sad girl. "Claire. We will give you an hour to pack and then you need to be gone. If you aren't then we call the police." Michael said as he held me tighter. Claire looked around at all of us before running up the stairs crying.

Claire's P.O.V

I ran up the stairs to my room, for the last time, crying. I pulled out my suitcase and started shoving things in not caring about the neatness of it anymore. I was on my way down the stairs when I felt the necklace Shane had given me swinging around my neck. I took it off and walked to his door. I knocked lightly and slowly entered to find him lying on his bed face up with his shirt on the floor. "Shane. I thought you might want this back." I said and placed it in his open hand. I curled his fingers around it and kissed the back of his hand. I then picked up my bag and left the glass house forever.

Shane's P.O.V

I can't believe Claire would do this to me. I thought she was some kind, sweet nerd who needed help but it turned out she was just trying to kill me. Claire came into my room about half an hour ago. I just laid here on my bed quietly not saying a word. She put the necklace I gave her in my hand and kiss the back of my hand before leaving the Glass house forever.


	3. Chapter 3 I forgive you for now

Claire's P.O.V

I can't believe I managed to screw up the one thing that was important to me. My relationship with Shane. My trips with Eve, I would never get to go shopping with her again. My friendship with Michael. I would never get to see him so relaxed at home playing his guitars again. "Well I guess I need to find somewhere to live now then." I sighed. I looked down at my wrist and saw the bracelet that gave me protection from the vampires. I took it off and dropped it to the floor outside the Glass house where I knew Shane, Eve or Michael would find it. I took a deep breath in and walked down the road to the bus stop. I sat there on the cold, wet pavement waiting for half an hour when finally a bus rolled up. "Sorry Hun, this is the last bus. I'm going out of service now." The driver said. "Great. This is just great! When's the next bus out of here?!" I yelled. Great I was angry, this is the last thing that I needed. "There isn't going to be any more busses coming here anymore. Sorry kid, good luck." The driver said and pulled off. I screamed out in frustration and walked to an abandoned, run-down, old house. "I guess I'll just have to go back to squatting." I sigh as I push open the door to the creaking, leaking house.

Shane's P.O.V

"I can't lay here anymore." I say quietly to myself. I sigh and get off the bed. I walk down the stairs and find Eve still crying in Michael's arms. "You ok dude?" Michael asked me, looking concerned. "I'm fine dude." I say as I pull on my coat and shoe's. "Where are you going?" Eve asked in a small, teary, broken voice. "Common Ground's. I need to get out the house." I call and slam the door. I let out a sigh of relief but then tense as I see Claire screaming in frustration and walking away from the bus stop. I take a step forwards and feel something under my shoe. I look down and see a bracelet. _Shit! Claire removed her bracelet! _I think as I pick it up. I run back inside and show it to Michael and Eve. "Dude? What's wrong?" Michael asks. I show him the bracelet. "Is that Claire's?" Eve asks as she takes it out of my hand. I gulp and nod before crashing to my knees.

Claire's P.O.V

I pulled out the old beaten mattress that leant up against the wall. I then looked around with my torch until I found the electricity boxes. I flipped on the switches and the house lit up with bright lights everywhere. "This is my life now." I sigh as I sit on the mattress. I put my head in my hands and cry hopelessly. _I have no friends, no family and now I live in an abandoned house with rats! _I thought as I cried harder. Hours later once I managed to get control of myself there was a knock on the front door. I quietly step up to the peep hole and see Eve, Michael and Shane standing there. I quickly but quietly run up the stairs into the room I had made my bedroom.

Michaels P.O.V

"Shane, we will find her ok. Relax." I said to Shane who was sitting impatiently in the back seat. He hated Claire for what she did to him but yet a part of him still loved her. I could tell otherwise we wouldn't be out here in the dark looking for her. "STOP!" Shane yells. I quickly hit the brakes as we roll past the abandoned house. "What's wrong hunni?" Eve asked him. "That house. It's still abandoned, right?" Shane asked look at us. "Well yes, I believe so. Why?" I ask. "If it was abandoned then why would there be lights on then somebody quickly turning them off?" He asked me. I looked at Eve and we both held the same confused expression on our faces. "What are you saying man? Do you think Claire might be in there?" I ask him softly. "I don't know maybe. Can we please check it out? Dude please, that house isn't safe. It's too old it could collapse." Shane begs as he jumps out of the car and runs to the door.

Shane's P.O.V

I don't know why I care so much about her, she destroyed my family, but I do. I jumped out of the car and raced to the door. I know loud and fast. Michael and Eve were now right behind me. "Dude, I hear movement in there. There is somebody running away from the door. It sounds I bit like Claire's voice and movement." Michael Says to me. That's it. If she isn't going to open the door then I will. I said as I charged the door. Michael put a hand on my shoulder before kicking the door with all of his Vampire strength. He gestured for me to go first and I run into the house and look around. I heard footsteps above me and quickly bolted up the stairs taking them two at a time. I finally got to the room that had a closed door. I put my ear to the door and heard somebody breathing hard and heavily. I tried the handle but it wouldn't open. _Damn she was clever. She looked the door._ I thought as I punched a hole through the door. I reached through to unlock it when I hear a thump of a body landing on the floor. I removed my hand from the hole and look through to see Claire passed out on the floor. "MICHAEL! EVE! HELP!" I yell. Moments later Michael and Eve were t my side. "Dude we NEED to get in there! Claire's passed out!" I begged. Michael threw another kick at the door and it flew off the hinges and landed on Claire's left arm and Leg that was flopped out to the side.

Claire's P.O.V

_Crap! They found me!_ I think breathlessly as I run up the stairs with Shane chasing me. I run into my room and look the door and pushed a chair under the handle. I was barely breathing. I was so tired and scared. Just then when I was trying to control myself once more, Shane's hand came through the door. I started breathing harder, panicking. _This is the end. He's going to kill me now_ I think. Next thing I know I hear Shane shouting and I was on the floor incapable of moving.


	4. Chapter 4 You belong with me

Michaels P.O.V

"Dude, she killed your sister. Why do you care so much?" I asked Shane. He shrugged "I dunno, man. I guess I just love her too much to hate her that much. I'm still really angry at her. But I can't hate her forever. I need to move on, it's done it can't be undone. I just have to be there for Claire now." He says as he pulled Claire's head into his lap while I dive into the driver's seat with Eve on my other side. "We needed to get her away from here, before things got seriously bad and somebody gets killed." Eve said as she looked back at Claire and Shane with I smile.

Claire's P.O.V

I woke up to feel hands fussing a blanket around me. Slowly, I opened my eyes which felt like they had been glued shut. I blinked a couple of times to see Shane smiling down at me. I suddenly realised where I was. _The Glass House! I don't belong here! _ I think and bolt upright in a panic state. "Why am I here? How did I get here?" I asked as I saw Michael and Eve sat on the other sofa opposite me. "I carried you to the car and then I carried you from the car to here. You're safe now." Shane smiles at me. I stood up, staggered and regained my balance before saying. "No! I can't be here! I don't belong here, I need to leave now! You all hate me! I shouldn't be here." I muttered as I started to make my way towards that all too familiar door that I was going to walk through again. "Claire, please don't leave. I don't hate you. I just want to understand why you did this." I heard Shane say as he put his strong, warm hands on my shoulders and turned me around so I was facing him. Right then I melted against his strong, hard, protective chest and just broke down into tears. When I finally managed to regain control of my speech I looked up at Shane and mumbled "I'm sorry." He looked down at me with a smile. "For what?" He asked. I shrugged. "For ruining your top. It's soaked. For everything." I stuttered. "Well, I forgive you for everything. As for my top. You're right, it is soaked." He smiled and pulled off his top chucking it over his shoulder. "Hey! Dude, I don't want your sweat top in my face!" Eve snapped. I laughed quietly as Eve threw the shirt back at him. Shane looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you think that's funny?" He asked me with a smiled. "No, no I don't find that funny." I say trying my hardest to stiffen the giggles, without much luck. "Well, you find this funny?" Shane asked as he started tickling me and kissing my neck. I gasp and he nibbled on my 'Sweet spot' – as most people call it - on my neck and moaned quietly. He stopped, looked into my eyes and smiled my favourite smile. "Shane," I start off saying. He looked at me and his smile started to drop a little. "Why don't you hate me? I mean you know everything that I have done to you." I continued refusing to meet his eyes. For a long moment he didn't say anything. It was as if he was trying to think of the right way to say what he needed to without making me upset again. "I think… I think it's because I'm too in love with you to hate you. I mean yeah I'm angry but I also worried. I want to know why that's what I really want to know. You can tell me when you're ready but eventually I want to know." He said with a serious look on his face that matched the serious tone of voice he was using. I looked up into his eyes and smiled. _What the hell are you doing Claire! You killed his sister! _ I thought to myself and forced myself to look away from him. "I don't belong here. I need to leave." I said quickly and walked out of the house.

Shane's P.O.V

"I don't belong here. I need to leave." Claire said before she quickly ran out of the house again. "Dude! Are you seriously just going to let her walk out on use again?!" Michael yells at me. "No, I'm not!" I yell back before running after Claire. She was only I little way down the road so it was easy to catch up to her. I pulled her to a stop, pinned her to my chest and whispered in her ear. "You belong here. With me." "No, I don't Shane. I've done too much wrong to your-" I cut her off and kissed her deeply and passionately. At first she tried to fight me off but after a minute she melted into the kiss and tangled her fingers into my hair. I heard distant clapping and cheering. Surely enough, when I looked back I was Michael and Eve stood a little way behind us. That was when I realised it was dark. "We should go back inside. You belong here." I whisper before towing the dazed Claire back into the Glass house and sat her in my lap in Michael's Chair while him and Eve went to make us some coffee. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't have a choice." Claire said quietly against my shoulder. "When the coffee is made we can take it up to my room and we can talk about it, ok? I promise I won't hurt you. I can't promise I won't get angry but I can promise not to physically hurt you." I said to her and kissed her 'Sweet spot' again. She moaned slightly as she closed her eyes and leant into me.


	5. Chapter 5 When all else fails, you run!

Claire's P.O.V

Shane was kissing my sweet spot again. Whenever he kissed me right there, I would always end up moaning softly and quietly. "Shane, I don't think-" I started but was interrupted by Shane putting a finger on my lips "Don't start that again. I love you, you love me. You belong here with me, I belong with you. SO don't even think about saying that you shouldn't be here." Shane said against my shoulder. "I was going to say I don't think we should be doing this down here." I said smiling. "Oh, well then let's go upstairs into the secret room where nobody can hear us." He laughed as he pulled me to my feet and swept me up into his arm's bridal style. "Shane! Put me down!" I giggled as he pressed the button behind the picture and carried me up the stair's kicking the door shut on the way past. Once we was upstairs Shane laid me down on the sofa, got on top of me an d started kissing me as he pulled off my top. I giggle again and reach down to his trousers.

Shane's P.O.V

I woke up to find Claire still lying next to me on the floor, cuddling up to my chest. I smile, let out a sigh of relief that things were starting to go back to normal, but that is when I started getting worried again. Claire was wincing in her sleep "Jake! Please no he is my brother! Please, he's only month's old!" She was screaming. I put my hand on her shoulder but she just started thrashing violently and kicked me in the chest. I fell backwards and let out an 'ouff' sound and walked the sit by her head. "Claire, come on sweetie! It's ok, it's only a dream. Come on wake up Claire." I beg as I shake her shoulders. "JAKE! SAVE KIMMY!" She yells before slowly opening her eye's with tears flooding down her face. "Sweetie, it's only a dream. You're safe. So is your family." I whisper and I stroke the shaking girl's hair. "No, Shane they aren't ok! Jake and Kimmy are dead because of me! Because I tried to refuse him!" She yells at me before pulling away from me. "Refusing him? Did he try and force you into… sex?" I ask her. "No, Shane he forced me into doing what I did to you. He forced me into using you. He forced me into finding out all these things about you and causing all those fights you had." She admitted. Claire bent her head down, turned away from me and sat there on the floor silently. I could see her shoulder's shaking as she quietly cried. I talked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "Claire, talk to me. Please. Help me understand." I beg her.

Claire's P.O.V

"Shane, I don't know if I can. You will hate me forever. I couldn't stand you hating me again." I whisper. "I won't hate you. I promise. Please Claire, I'm literally begging you!" He begged again. "Fine! The man's name is Jayla Johns." I say. I looked up to see Shane had stiffened. "Jayla Johns! How did you come across him?" He asked sounding really angry. I flinched at his tone of voice. "He… He was dating my mother behind my father's back." I explain. "Oh. Well. You shouldn't have gotten involved with him. He's dangerous Claire, seriously. Stay away from him. Promise me please, I can't lose you." Shane begged as he calmed down his anger. "Again." I mutter quietly. I sigh "Fine Shane, but that might be hard." I say. Shane looked at me confused. "Why might that be hard Claire? Please, tell me." Shane says as he looked into my eyes. I looked down away from him. "He's my step-father. He is coming here. He's coming here to kill me Shane because I haven't killed you yet." I cry and lay on the floor so Shane couldn't see my face. I felt his arms turn me over and pull me into his arms. "Claire, baby. I won't let him kill you. I promise you right here right now that he won't touch you." Shane whispers into my ear as he strokes my hair, trying to calm me down.

Michael's P.O.V

"Hey babe. Do you know where Shane and Claire are?" I ask Eve before kissing her cheek on my way to the kitchen to get one of my 'Juice' bottles. We call them Juice bottles because they really have blood in them. Saying blood bottles might freak the others out. "Yeah, I know where they are." Eve chucked. Just as she said that we heard a bang from the secret room. I looked up at it confused for a moment then caught on. "Ooh, there…" I grinned. Eve nodded and slipped her hands under my shirt teasing me. "I'm going upstairs. Do you wanna come with me…?" Eve asked with a sly grin on her face. I didn't answer her. Instead I picked her up around the waist with her legs wrapped around me and ran up the stairs to my room with her at vampire speed. She giggled as I laid her down. After that everything was a blur.

Claire's P.O.V

"… SO now he's coming here." I finished explaining everything to Shane. Shane just sat there staring at me. "Shane. Please, say something." I beg him. "Wow, I guess k was expecting that." He says. "Are you mad?" I asked him. "Yeah, a little." He admitted. I sighed and started putting my clothes on. Once I finished getting dress I headed for the button that opened the door. Just as I went to press it Shane caught my arm. "That doesn't mean I want you to leave though." He smiled at me. I slipped my hand out of his grip and pressed the button. "I'll be back. I need to go to the bathroom." I lied. I slipped out of the room, went to my bedroom and packed a bag. I quietly went down the hall and started going down the stairs when they started creaking. "Claire? Where are you going?" Shane asked me. I didn't turn around instead I bolted out of the front door and ran to the abandoned house again.

Shane's P.O.V

"Dude! Claire's ran away again!" I yell as I barge into Michael's room to find him and Eve under the covers. "Oh Crap!" I yelp and turn around. "Shane! What's wrong now?" Michael yells. "It's Claire. She ran away again!" I explain, still facing the door. "Then go look for her. Me and Eve will come and help in a minute." Michael explains. "Hunni, I think we should go now. It's dark and it's the yearly hunting night. You know what happens to humans that are out there and so do I." Eve says. "Fine! Don't help! I hope you two are fucking happy when Claire is getting her life sucked away!" I yell and storm out of their room. I went to my room and grabbed my hunting bag before sprinting out of the house to the abandoned house that Claire would have gone to. I stopped at the gate, reached into my pocket and got out my car keys. _Better to be safe than drained. _I thought as I climbed into my car and sped down the road.


	6. Chapter 6 I will save your life!

Claire's P.O.V

I ran out of the road and stopped dead as a Vampire stepped out in front of me. "Hello there little Claire. Do you know what tonight is?" The vampire asked. I had only been in this town a little while. Maybe about 10 months so I wasn't too sure of all the town events yet. "Umm…. Is it your birthday?" I asked making a random guess. "No, little Claire. Tonight is the night when we can all hunt freely without getting in trouble. And by 'we' I mean the Vampires." The Vampire smirked. "Oh. Well I hope you find somebody very tasty. That won't be me though because I've been told that I taste disgusting so you should probably find somebody else that taste delicious." I smiled at him and went to walk past him. I walked into the abandoned house again and sighed as I slid down the wall onto the mattress. Moments later, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I tried to hide but the vampire found me. "Now sweetie. This is how it's going to work. You are going to lay there quietly and it will be over soon ok." The vampire said as he pulled off my clothes. He started raping me and trust me, having a vampire rape you, hurts like hell! I tried to scream but he slapped a hand over my mouth and bit deep into my neck!

Shane's P.O.V

I ran into the abandoned house to find Claire laying limp and naked under the feeding Vampire. I pulled the cross bow and silver arrow out of my bag and shot him straight through the heart before running over to Claire. She started to twitch a bit as I pulled her clothes back on and picked her up and put her in my passenger seat of my car. I drove us both to the hospital so that Claire could get checked out to make sure she was ok.

Claire's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of an annoying _beeping_. I forced by glued shut eyes to open and saw that I was in a hospital bed. I bolted upright but then suddenly regretted it as a massive headache and a bolt of pain it me in the neck. The beeping started to go wild for a moment and I realised it was my heart monitor. "Hey, sweetie. You're awake!" Shane smiled sleepily. "It's ok. Don't worry. I killed the evil, bloodsucking bastard. You're safe now. I stopped him from killing you and I got him to stop raping you." Shane said bitterly. "_Raped!?_" I squeaked and started panicking again. "Don't worry you're safe. He's not here anymore." Shane said. He realised I was worried because I was looking around the room making sure that the Vampire was defiantly gone. Just then the door slowly opened and I started panicking again making the monitor beep like crazy again. A Vampire stepped in and I screamed. After a moment I realised it was just Michael so I forced myself to stop screaming. I looked over at Shane who was doubled over laughed at me. Michael just stared at me looking slightly hurt but he was smiling as well obviously finding it amusing. "You could have knocked rather than giving me heart failure." I grumbled at him. "I'm sorry I scared you." Michael smirked as he walked into the room with Eve right behind him.

Eve's P.O.V

Claire looked awful, laying in the hospital bed all pale and fragile. "Hey there Claire sweetie. How are you feeling?" I ask her as I walk into the room. She shrugged and a spasm of pain shot across her face. "You know. Tired as hell. In pain. Feeling sick. The usual I guess." She sighed. "Oh hunni!" I cried and hugged her. She winced and then sat there not moving. "Eve! You need to let her go! She can't breathe!" Michael yelped. I let go of Claire and looked at her face as it started to go back from purple to her normal pale colour. "You could really use some sun." I smiled and open the curtains. Michael quickly moved back to the other side of the room where it was shaded. "Eve." He sighed. "Oh, sorry Michael." I gasped as I realised that he was stuck there until the sun moved away from here. So for a few hours yet. I passed him a chair and smiled at him. "Yeah, guess I'm stuck here for now. Thanks for that Eve." He sighs and sits down. I grab a chair and sit next to him. "So, how's your neck?" Shane asked Claire as he gentle and lightly brushed his fingers over the bandage.

Claire's P.O.V

"So, how's your neck?" Shane asked me as he brushed his hand over a bandage. I put my hand on the bandage and felt some bumps under it. "Ummm… fine I think? What happened to my neck?" I ask him. "Claire, you don't remember? When that vampire was raping you, he bit you." Shane explained. The memory of last night or whenever it was, flooded back. I winced and then screamed at the memory. "NO! That can't have happened. I didn't do anything wrong! Why would he do that?" I questioned Shane and the others in a terrified panic. "I don't know sweetheart. I really don't know." Shane sighed in defeat. "Hunni, you are a beautiful, strong, smart girl. You to advantage of you. This is not your fault!" Eve says. "But Eve, you don't understand. This is my fault. If I hadn't of ran out again then this would never have happened!" I exclaim. "Claire. Don't you dare blame yourself for this! This is Jayla's fault! If you never had met him then this would never have had happened to you! I will kill the sick bastard when he gets into town!" Shane bellowed before hugging me tight. He climbed onto the bed next to me and I rest my head against his chest as Michael pulls out his guitar and sings us a song. Slowly I relax and fall asleep against Shane while I listen to Michael play a beautiful, relaxing slow song.


	7. Chapter 7 I want to understand

Shane's P.O.V

Claire. My sweet Claire. Asleep peacefully in my arms. I held her tight, ready to fight. Ready to protect her from danger. From Jayla. At that moment there was a knock at her door. The door opened and a nurse came in. "Hello everybody. I see Claire is resting. I just thought that I should inform you that her brother and sister are on their way in." The nurse informed. "Brother and sister?" I frowned at the nurse. "Yes. I will tell them that they can come in, yes?" The nurse asked. I shrugged "Yeah, sure go ahead." I said. The nurse gave me a flirty smile and left. Moments later Claire's 'Brother and Sister' can in. "Hello. I am Jayla Johns and this is Rebecca Roberts. We are Claire's brother and sister. We have come to take her home." They smile. I shot off the bed and crouched in a protective way over Claire. "Jayla. What the hell are you doing here! Leave, Claire doesn't want you here." I snarl. Just then I felt Claire move and wake up. "Jayla? Rebecca? What the hell are you doing here?" She asked sounding frightened. "We have come to take you home sister." Jayla smiled with teeth. _Gross!_ I thought. His teeth were stained yellow. "No Jayla. I'm not your sister. I am not leaving. I am already home. I live here in Morganville now." Claire said. "Claire. Sweet, fragile, little Claire. Do you remember what happened the last time you refused me? I killed your brother and sister. Remember? You are all out of siblings so I could always kill your parents next." He threatened. I looked back at Claire who was suddenly as pale as a sheet of paper. "Jayla, please. Just stop. I don't want to do this anymore. I can't. Shane is my friend. I can't hurt him anymore." Claire whispered. "Claire. I'm your boyfriend. I'm not going to let them hurt you or your family." I said as I put my hands on her cheeks that felt as cold as ice. I kissed her sweet spot and a blush began to creep up her neck and into her cheeks. "Awww how cute. Claire has a boyfriend. Too bad we have to kill him!" Jayla smirked. "NO!" Claire yelled. Before I knew it Claire was off the bed and had Jayla pinned up against a wall by his throat. "Eve! Go get security!" I yell as I attempted to pull Claire, who was pushing harder and harder on Jayla's throat, off of him. When I finally managed to get my arms wrapped around Claire's and pull her to my chest away from him, Jayla fell to the floor gasping for air. When Eve came back with security, Jayla and Rebecca was dragged away to Amelie's office. "Well I feel useless." Michael sighed from deep in the shadows. "Here Micky. Hold onto Claire while I go get everybody coffee. Be careful she might try and escape so hold onto her for as long as you can." I say as I pass Claire over to Michael, who sits her on his lap and wraps his arms around her shoulders tightly.

Claire's P.O.V

Shane has left me struggling in Michael grasp. I was fighting and screaming like crazy. "Claire please. You need to relax." Michael begged me. Again. "Michael! Let me go! I want to kill him!" I snarl at him. "Claire, please stop! You're scaring me!" Eve begs from the other side of the room. I started screaming again and fighting even harder. Michael didn't let go so I leant down and bit his arm hard. He let me go with a yelp. I shot to my feet and raced out of the door.

Shane's P.O.V

I was just walking down the corridor to Claire's bedroom when I heard Michael let out a yelp of pain. I looked at the door and second later Claire came charging out in a hurricane of anger. I dropped the coffee's and wrapped my arms around her top stop her from stomping over me. "Claire. Stop. Just stop please." I ordered. I put my lips down to her shoulder and kissed her sweet spot. She stiffened and then slowly relaxed a little. "It's not going to work this time Shane!" She says and try's to fight out of my grip. I tickle her shoulder with my nose and kiss her sweet spot again before teasing her with little nibbles. She could tell I was winning. She sighed and melted against me. "Good Claire. You're calming down. Now let's go back to your room and say sorry to Michael ok?" I say as I turn her around, keeping my hands on her shoulders as I led her back to the room. I looked at Michael and saw blood on his arm. "Dude, what happened to keeping hold of her?" I ask as I sit Claire back down on her bed. "She has sharp teeth. That's what happened." He grumbled. "What do you mean?" I asked looking at Claire who looked giddy. "DUDE! She bit my arm!" Michael yelled and showed me the healing bite marks on his arm. "Claire! You don't bite people! Say sorry!" I ordered. "No! I deserved it! He wouldn't let go of me!" She argued. "Because I told him not to! Now I'm telling you to apologise!" I ordered once more. She glared at me before staring at Michael and said "Fine. I'm sorry I bit you." She said drenching it in sarcasm. I sighed knowing that was the best I was going to get out of an agitated Claire. For the next hour or so, Michael kept his distance from Claire since she was still not herself. After a while Claire started to look sad and guilty. "Claire baby? What's wrong?" I ask as tears fall over her cheeks. "Michael, I'm really sorry I bit you. It wasn't your fault. I was still angry. But that's no excuse. I am really sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" Claire stammers and tears poured down her face like a waterfall. I looked at Michael and after a moment he came over and hugged Claire. "Claire, it's ok. Don't cry. I understand what this must be like for you." He smiled at her. After a while Claire fell back to sleep.

Claire's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning shaking and crying from my nightmare. I dreamed about the day my brother and sister got killed. I could never forgive myself for what I caused them. I caused them pain. I was the reason they died. "Hey, sweetie? What's wrong?" Shane asked as he wiped away some newly fallen tears. "Nothing. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep." I say and roll over so I wasn't facing him. "No, babe you can talk to me. I want to help you. Help me understand." Shane begged. He got out of bed and knelt down in front of me so he was looking in my eyes. "I just had a dream of the pain I caused my brother and sister. It's my fault they are dead." I cried. Shane sat on the bed and wrapped his arms protectively around me. "It's not your fault. You was trying to do the right thing. Don't blame yourself." Shane whispered in my ear. I new flood of tears came. I laid in Shane arms crying for hours. Shane didn't complain, he just sat there hold me tight, making soft, sweet shushing noises in my ear. I love Shane. He always knows how to make me feel happy and safe even when I'm in danger. Again.


	8. Chapter 8 the dream

Shane's P.O.V

I hated what Jayla had done to Claire. Ok, she was already deep in it, but now that she had told us, it brought back all the pain and suffering. I wish I could help her but she won't let me. I sighed as I picked up the book I had started and carried on reading while I waited for Claire to wake up. I had one arm over her shoulders and the other hold the book – Romeo and Juliet – I was reading. Every now and then I would look over at Claire, sleeping peacefully, deep in the land of dreams, in my arms soft giggling and smiling. I pulled out my phone and put on Video recorder. I carefully climbed of the bed making sure I didn't wake Claire up and started recording her as she started talking in her sleep. "Shane! That hurts!" She giggled like a little girl on Christmas. _What the hell is she dreaming about?_ I thought curiously as I zoomed in on her. She was on her back now, smiling like a loon. Her hands clenched around the bed spread and she arched her back up and giggled again. She started twisting and turning sexily and throwing her head to the sides as she continued to giggle. _Ooh, that's what she's dreaming about_ I thought as I laughed softly. I moved the camera to my face and raised an eyebrow. "Let's tease her a bit." I laugh into the camera. I then leant down and placed a kiss on her slightly parted damp lips. Suddenly, she did something I was expecting her to do. She threw her arms up and wrapped them around my neck and then lifted her legs around my waist, clinging onto me as if she was koala bear. The all of a sudden she woke up. When she realised what she had done she gasped and fell back to the bed in shook.

Claire's P.O.V

"Oh, umm… I'm sorry Shane. I don't know how I got unto you. What did I do? Was I drunk?" I asked as I blushed deeper red making him laugh even more. "No Claire, you wasn't drunk. You was just having a very…. _Active_ dream." He chuckled softly. "Ooh, so you guessed what I was dreaming then?" I asked blushing even more. "Oh it was very easy." He laughed even harder. "OH GOD! I didn't say anything embarrassing did I?" I blurted out. "Maybe it would be easier if you just watch for yourself." Shane laughed. "What do you mean?" I asked as Shane finished pressing some buttons on his phone. "Type into YouTube 'girl dreams sexy Shane'. I bet you will love it." He laughed as he passed me his phone with the video just starting to play. When the video finished I was staring at the phone in shock. "OH GOD! Please tell me you didn't actually put that online! It would ruin me!" I yelped. "Nah, I couldn't do that. I would rather just keep it to myself for my own entertainment and for blackmailing you." Shane winked at me before kissing my nose. "Ok, I'll leave you alone for a moment so that you can get dressed. Eve just text saying that they are just down the hall." Shane smiled before leaving me alone in the hospital bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9 Too live or Too die?

Eve's P.O.V

I walked into Claire's hospital room to find her sitting on the bed, struggling into some clothes. "Hey, sweetie. Let me help." I smiled as I walked over to her. "OK, thanks Eve." She sighed and stopped struggling. Once I finished helping her get dressed I started to walk to the door to let Shane and Michael back in. "I feel so useless." Claire muttered from the bed sounding distracted, weak and slightly dazed. "What are you talking about Claire bear? You're not useless." I said as I turned back towards her. I gasped and ran across the room to her….

Michael's P.O.V

I ran into Claire's room after hearing Eve gasp. I looked over at Eve fighting with Claire. I then smelt blood hit me strong. It wasn't a little bit of blood ever. It was a lot, as in litres of blood already. That is when I saw Claire's hands grow weak and Eve pull the small, miniature, razor blade out of the weak, bleeding girls stomach. "Shane!" Eve yelled hysterically. I took a few steps back as my eyes started to get a swirl of red in them. "Eve…. I… I need to get out of here!" I gulped through gritted teeth. Eve looked over at me and nodded. Within half a second I was running out of the hospital and into the shade of the building at vampire speed.

Shane's P.O.V

"Shane!" I heard Eve yell hysterically. I ran as fast as I could down to Claire's room. When I got there I saw Claire fighting weakly against Eve as Eve pressed towels down on Claire's stomach. "Eve? What's happened?" I asking in a panic as I looked at the red towels. "Eve, please tell me that towel was already red." I begged quietly as I looked at Claire's pale, fragile face. "No, they were white Shane! Don't you think I'm trying to save her life?!" Eve yelled at me. She removed the towel to get a new one. There was a long deep gash in Claire's stomach. "Claire, baby? Are you still with me?" I asked Claire softly. "Always. Here." She said tiredly. "What did you do? Why did you cut yourself?" I begged her as I brushed hair out of her face. "I'm useless." She cried. Her tearful eye's slowly closed and she fell unconscious.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm in a bit of a writer's block at the moment due to stress. I've been struggling with a Personal Statement for my work experience interview so only just got back into my writing routine. Also if you love this read my 'M' rated Twilight fanfic called 'Fallen Star'! Thank's for Supporting me =) Have a FANGtastic day**


End file.
